prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 7, 2013 Main Event results
The August 7, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the BMO Harris Bank Center in Rockford, Illinois on August 6, 2013. Summary U.S. Champion Dean Ambrose and his Shield compatriots – WWE Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns – battled The Usos and Mark Henry in WWE Main Event's featured contest. Also, Natalya was in action against Aksana, and Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel faced a high-flying challenge in the form of Sin Cara! United States Champion Dean Ambrose and WWE Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns – the collective known as The Shield – were in for a battle on WWE Main Event as The Usos pumped up the WWE Universe and Mark Henry was bent on the trio's destruction. Feeding off the energy inside the BMO Harris Bank Center, the twin sons of Rikishi and The World's Strongest Man enjoyed an early advantage against The Shield that allowed them to stop any counter-attacks from shifting momentum. Joining forces with one of WWE's most dynamic duos, Mark Henry enjoyed leveling The Shield at every opportunity. Failing to come up with a strategy to counter the uncanny teamwork of The Usos and Henry, The Shield went into survival mode. A wise strategy, as it allowed the rabid pack of wolves to seize an opportunity to strike with the official distracted, and ultimately steal a victory. Natalya – a third-generation Diva, graduate of the Hart Family Dungeon and star of “Total Divas” on E! – battled Aksana on WWE Main Event and used the opportunity to showcase her extraordinary speed and technical abilities. Nevertheless, Aksana was equally impressive, managing to keep pace with the former Divas Champion, eventually targeting her knee in an effort to neutralize The Sharpshooter. However, as a graduate of The Hart Family Dungeon, Natalya knows pain and struggle, and continued to fight, managing to stay one step ahead of Aksana throughout the majority of the contest. The Lithuanian-born Diva's attempts to take The Sharpshooter were for naught as Natalya applied the maneuver for the win. As the Intercontinental Champion prepared to battle the high-flying Sin Cara, Paul Heyman joined The Miz and Josh Matthews on commentary to talk about his relationship with CM Punk. While Heyman discussed the happenings involving all of his “guys,” Axel didn't allow Sin Cara's lighting distract him from dishing out punishment and showing the WWE Universe exactly why he is the Intercontinental Champion. As many WWE Superstars do, Axel underestimated the extraordinary abilities of Sin Cara and found himself reeling from a number of jaw-dropping maneuvers that left the WWE Universe wondering if they were moments away from witnessing an upset. However, as Sin Cara attempted a moonsault that would have resulted in said upset, Axel countered with boots to the face allowing him to execute his signature maneuver and secure the victory. Results ; ; *Dark match: Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Mark Henry & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (14:59) *Natalya defeated Aksana (4:57) *Curtis Axel defeated Sin Cara (14:36) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_045_Photo_07.jpg ME_045_Photo_08.jpg ME_045_Photo_11.jpg ME_045_Photo_12.jpg ME_045_Photo_14.jpg ME_045_Photo_20.jpg ME_045_Photo_23.jpg ME_045_Photo_24.jpg ME_045_Photo_27.jpg ME_045_Photo_28.jpg ME_045_Photo_29.jpg ME_045_Photo_30.jpg ME_045_Photo_35.jpg ME_045_Photo_36.jpg ME_045_Photo_37.jpg ME_045_Photo_40.jpg ME_045_Photo_43.jpg ME_045_Photo_45.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #45 results Category:2013 television events